The invention relates to a single-pole coagulation forceps for endoscopy, and more particularly to such forceps having a traction rod which can be moved axially by means of a proximal handle, which passes with a seal at the proximal end through a guide barrel which can be connected to a high frequency (HF) terminal for HF electric current and which is provided at the distal end with jaws which can be opened and closed by means of the traction rod and which have an electrically conductive connection to the guide barrel, the guide barrel being provided with external insulation. 2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known single-pole coagulation forceps of the kind described above disclosed in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 7,513,534, the maximum possible security against the accidental transmission of HF current to the body of the patient from a point along the guide barrel for the traction rod, which is connected to HF voltage, is achieved by means of the external insulation. Even though in the known design the proximal handle section, i.e. the traction rod and the handle, is insulated, pores in the insulation may allow current to be transmitted to the doctor performing the treatment, with the result that the doctor may suffer burns since he is using the coagulation forceps in conjunction with an endoscope and has his head and eyes in the immediate vicinity of the proximal end of the forceps.
The main object of the present invention is therefore, in single-pole coagulation forceps for endoscopy, to prevent HF current from being transmitted to the patient from the guide barrel for the coagulation forceps, also to provide satisfactory protection for the doctor performing the treatment.